


Someone Like You

by YoungatHeart21



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungatHeart21/pseuds/YoungatHeart21
Summary: Kim is there for Trini





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPrincess/gifts).



Trini is curled in to Kim’s lap sobbing trying to regain her voice and composure but with every breath a fresh wave comes. 

“I really thought she loved me too, Princess, what did I do wrong?” Trini asks.

Kim bites her lip contemplating what to say. She never expected Amanda to use Trini as revenge for her actions. She let them date because Trini is her own person and was so happy to date Amanda. They were even civil to each other for Trini’s sake. But apparently it was all a lie.

“I wish I had a good answer,” Kim replies with a headshake. “However, I do know this wasn’t your fault, you were amazingly you.”

Trini smiles at that with a light blush reddening her cheeks and buries her face back into Kim’s chest. Replying with a muffled, “thanks.”

Kim continued the back rubs and strokes through Trini’s hair long after she fell asleep not wanting to lose the contact or stop the soothing. She is furious with Amanda but wasn’t Karma supposed to get back at you and not your loved ones? Not in her former best friends world. And yeah Kim knows she fucked up and broke the law but to hurt Trini for some revenge seems cruel.

“I think I’m in love with you and I don’t want anyone else,” Kim whispered to no one in particular. She felt tears break through her eyes as well the anger and sadness breaking through now that Trini was asleep. Avoiding letting any tears hitting her face, and triggering a memory of Rita, Kim turned her head to the side. She ended up crying herself to sleep too.

 

In the morning having shifted in the night the ended up spooned together. Kim being the big spoon sighs at the peace it brought her.

“Morning, Princess,” Trini spoke after some time, “ Can I ask you a question?”

“Anything,” Kim’s voice thick with sleep. Pulling her closer to a surprised gasp and giggle.

“Did I dream that you said you love me ‘cause I think it wasn’t real. I loved Amanda and it hurts still but I think I dated her to distract myself from you. I thought you and Jason would have been dating and engaged by now…”

“ENGAGED I’M ONLY 18,” Kim cried in horror. “Okay maybe I fantasized about being married but not to him. And no you didn’t dream that it was real and it makes me so happy to hear you say that. Where do you want to go from here?”  
“I wanna be your girlfriend but can we take this slow. I trust you but just having you near is enough for now.” Trini answered after some thought.

“I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this is so short but I have been struggling all week and couldn't get it out. Sorry again.


End file.
